A Reet's Freedom
Steps #Speak to in the (Southeastern most room) in . #*Before will talk to you, you must: #**Have 40,000+ Synod Reet Faction. #**Complete the collection quest A Mysterious Green Tome. #**Learn the by reading A Mysterious Green Tome and completing the quests & . #I must help him get the reagents for a teleportation spell. #*I must Obtain . #**The Powder is found in in and is harvestable from a bottle on top of the chemistry table by the Alchemist. #*I must find some . #**The potion is located on one of the tables in the in the Library of Arcane Research and Teleportation. or or . #*Find 30 . #**The gems drop from level 80+ Iksar in . #**The drop rate is uncommon (below ~50% especially if you fight green mobsrate is about 1:5 if mobs are green, so be prepared to kill A LOT of mobs). The basement area is great for this step! #*I am to obtain forty . #**The drakes fly around the in . #**Kill the drake and loot from the corpse; drop rate is 100% from non-named and non-heroic drakes. #I should return to in the as soon as possible! #I must find a safe location for the Reet to teleport to! #* gives you an , "A cruddy, old boot that shows no sign of magical powers." #*Find the entrance to a cave in lower sebilis. Click a rock at in the . It will send you to the SOLO instance called . #**''Note: When you get to the rock you must disband from your group or it will not let you zone into the .'' #**On your way to the rock you will face a few heroic iksar roamers, but the reets will not be aggro to anyone with positive Reet faction - so don't AOE and get off reflects etc :D -. #***''Note: You must still have 40k+ reet faction for the quest to advance so dont kill a lot of slaves on your way to the zone.'' #***Killing the reet slaves linked to the roaming iksar will not harm your faction. #***The instance takes around fifteen minutes and if your team decides to wait for you they will be safe from roamers if they stay near the rock. #***On the way to the slave mines, mobs will sometimes drop a [[Sebilis Slave Mine Map] #*Inside the solo instance examine the to summon the frog from upstairs. Talk to him and he tells you to talk to his leader, . This completes A Reet's Freedom. #**DO NOT LEAVE just yet - the quest continues. #**Captain Rroop takes a scout's report while you're there. Listen to the report. #**After listening to the report, you will be asked to kill 12 iksar in the instance. (Make sure you stay IN the instance and kill the iskar there! Long spawn time) (Also something I learned the hard way, Don't leave your computer running unattended in this zone, I went to sleep with eq2 running and my character in this zone, and I came back with at least 300 Iksars spawned in, I couldn't log onto my character for days, because of all the lag, it booted my to the character select screen. These Iksars spawn near #**Return to Captain Rroop. Continue Credits